


【授权翻译】【SG/思念体XG】There’s Trouble In Paradise

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者(Author)：Koakuma Tsuri原作地址(Original Link): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4695529/1/There-s-Trouble-In-Paradise译者（Translator): budaicatDon’t Fret Precious 的前篇时间线是AC 之前*文里设定是S记忆没有消失萨菲视角，第一人称宣传下“杰内西斯受向同好群” QQ群号：982623587
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Kadaj, Genesis Rhapsodos/Loz, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Yazoo
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】【SG/思念体XG】There’s Trouble In Paradise

你总是能带出我最糟糕的一面，小狐狸。曾经一度我相信自己已经摆脱了你的影响。从你，和你那散布着愤怒的火焰。你是否有想过你可以摆脱我？你的那些怨恨和憎恶现在还存在着吗？

在我蹂躏你的时候，难道我没有在你扭曲的内心深处激起任何的仇恨？或者我已经碾碎了你的心，只留下一副脆弱的躯壳？如此的脆弱，我只要伸出一只手触碰下你，你就会崩溃成一地的碎片。直到那一刻，我才能感受到最极致的喜悦。

你沉睡着，远离着这个咬碎了你，拒绝了你的世界。你的双眼因为听到了他们的呼喊而颤动着睁开了。他们是不是很漂亮？这些思念体们，这些更伟大的神明的忠实的仆从们。

你醒过来了，我很好奇你是否知道我在观看着，一直观看着，通过那三对锐利的，祖母绿的双眼。他们现在看到你了，看到你冰蓝色的眼睛中试图隐藏的恐惧。不需要伪装，我不安的小狐狸，这里没有逃离的可能。下一刻，他们就会扯着你，把你拖到黑暗的尖叫声中去。

几束闪着蓝光的攻击让你再也无力抵抗，身躯瘫倒在地上，破碎而无力。他们包围你了。

几年前的那个夜晚，在我以你的名义烧毁着这个世界，让这个世界明白你对它的英雄犯下了什么样的罪过。那个夜晚的一些事情一直留存在我的心里。你是那么的美丽，那么的脆弱，躺在我的身下，躺在那片被鲜血渗透的大地上，扭动着，呻吟着，绝望地试图止住你的泪水。你哭喊着我不是原来的自己，但这就是你将我重塑成的模样。你从来都不愿意为你的行为承担责任。

在那个夜晚之前，我认为你的火焰是迷人的，而现在，我迷恋着这火焰，只为了分辨它。每次它归来的时候，我会站在这里看着你燃烧殆尽，我向你最珍视的女神发誓。即使现在，你还是虚弱的，灵魂残缺着，没有必要让我打碎你，但是我会这么做，仅仅因为我能做到。

小狐狸，你应该感觉到我对你所拥有的权力，你应该品尝这些美妙的怨恨，在我看着你在他们冰冷的，带着皮革手套的手指下挣扎。

你又在哭喊了，我能够听见，我能够尝到你的脸颊上的泪水，随着他们残忍地探索着你。使用着你的身体，就像你是我的所有物一般。你在寂静中颤抖的样子，让我质疑你是否明白你是只属于我的，我不会让这些玩偶拥有你，去感受你体内的温暖，那么的甜蜜，那么的痛苦，是仅属于我的欢愉。我不会让他们打碎你，因为这不是一样的。是我在玩弄着你，就像是过去你玩弄着我一样，用你那艺术家的手指一点点撕开我内心的裂痕。

不情愿但却包含了欲望的声音被强制地从你的口中逼迫出来，他们的手撕扯着你红色的长发，粗暴地摸索着你乌黑的羽毛，亲吻和啃咬的力道让你能尝到你自己的鲜血，沾染在你的头发上。这真是疼痛的一幕，但我无法移开我的双眼。几双狂暴而急切的手，和锐利的牙齿，迫不及待地想将你撕碎。也许我会让他们这么做，也许我会坐在这，看着他们走开，去寻找我的母亲，坐在这里看着你试图把自己破碎的身躯拼凑起来，再次回到你那多年前就已经抛弃了你的女神的保护中。

在我愉悦地注视着的时候，我数不清有多少次你低语着我的名字，像是一名绝望的祈祷者，像是你认为我会饶恕你。告诉我，你的父母是不是做着同样的事情，在你将他们吊起，夺走他们的呼吸的时候？他们告诉了我你是如何杀死他们的，一个接一个。先是你的母亲，这位将你带到世间，给你生命却从没有爱过你的人。那时我感到了恶心，我将我的一切都奉献给了你，而你怎么能变得如此的兽性，让自己堕落在你压抑了多年的憎恨当中？现在我能明白了，我能够理解了，那种占据了你的复仇，随着他们掐着你的喉咙，抚摸着你，指甲剥开那些你只能在梦境中遗忘的伤口。

小狐狸，我很想知道，你紧闭着你的双眼，是不是因为你在绝望地想将那三双冰冷的手替换着一些幸福的回忆，也许是我们在你的父母的苹果树下温柔地结合……或者是Nibelheim的那个夜晚，当火光点亮了漆黑的夜空。因为我知道，在你的内心深处，你爱着这些。你保留着那些青紫的淤伤，保留着腰臀上指甲的掐痕，这些都向我证明了，你从来都不想要忘掉那晚被我使用着的经历。

你现在希望那时天空就吞噬了你吗？在我丢下你的时候，你就应该腐烂，一个对世人的警示，天使总会迎来最惨烈而悲痛的坠落。

至少现在，不再劣化的身体流淌着鲜血，啜泣着乞求着赦免，如同一只新生的羔羊。你能够如你梦想中的那样美丽地死去。太可惜了，我永远不会让你的梦想实现。

满足于你的绝望，你的灵魂再一次的被凌虐，遍体鳞伤，你蜷缩着保护自己，让不能提供任何安慰的，沾着泥土的翅膀包裹着身体。他们站了起来，丢下了你，就像是你应该被遗弃的样子，孤独一人而没有任何意义。

寂静现在成为了你的安慰。

当这些人偶完成了他们的任务，我会开始新的使命，而你会跪在我的身侧。当我以我自己的身体回归的时候，我会找到你，我会再一次完全地征服你。你会承受着我的迷恋的压力，而我会支配你。

现在，继续沉睡吧，害怕的小狐狸，睡个好觉，因为在重聚之前你只有短暂的时间。在那之后我会将你拖到崭新的天空下，让你躺在那，然后践踏你。

这是我的誓言，我向你发誓，唯一的，我一定会遵守的誓言。

END


End file.
